


a new assistant

by G4ige_the_mechrom4ncer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, How Do I Tag, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G4ige_the_mechrom4ncer/pseuds/G4ige_the_mechrom4ncer
Summary: Rhys takes some extra classes to rise from his pathetic-payed job as an secretary of some low level idiot, when on one day his hero Handsome Jack visits his class in order to find an new assistant.





	a new assistant

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my nativ language, so I am sorry for any mistakes.

Rhys could barely sit still. The adrenaline, caused by the excitement, rushed through his body like a hurricane. He loved the feeling! The boy was not stupid, he prepared everything a few hours ago. Technically nothing should go wrong. Technically.... "So what did you plan this time, bro?", asked Vaughn as he sat down next to Rhys. The brunette answered prideful: "I manipulated his desk and chair, so that it's gonna collapse as soon as he sits down" an evil grin spread on his lips. It was not the first time that he pranked his teacher and definitely not the last!

The bell rang about five minutes later but Henderson wasn't there yet. "Hmm, thats odd. He's usually on time", said Rhys a little disappointed."You thi-", Vaughn got cut off by the nervous voice of Henderson, who just entered the classroom: "Umm..., hello class. Today we have a very special guest, so please behave", (that request was specifically directed to Rhys) "and this special guest is Hand-" in that moment stepped Handsome Jack, with an opened pack of pretzels, in his hand, in the room.

Rhys gasped for air. That was Handsome Jack! The Handsome Jack who took over Hyperion a few years ago, the Handsome Jack who defeated at least three vault monsters and the Handsome Jack Rhys had a crush on since he knew him. The student was probably Jacks biggest fan. His room was full with fan items of the CEO and Rhys also made the most known Handsome Jack fan page on the ECHO-Net (his obsession with Jack was also the reason for his breakup with Stacey). And now after years of unconditional love the man of his dreams was finally standing in one room with him.

Aaaannnd he was walking straight to the manipulated chair....

"Sup' kiddos, Handsome Jack here. Obviously. You see, I really have better things to do than watching you suckers learn some stupid shit but-", the chair crashed with a sound, that seemed to be louder than anything Rhys had ever heard. Henderson made an uncertain step forward, to help the president up but Jack pushed him angrily away and got up by himself.

Jack shot the deadliest deathglare, Rhys had ever seen, through the class. "Wich one of you dickheads did that?", his voice was low and had a threatening undertone. It would have been hot but Rhys hadn't had the nerve to think about things like that.

Heads slowly started turning into Rhys' direction. Jack followed the gazes and met the disturbed eyes of the cybernetic boy. "Stand up!", commanded Jack. Rhys obeyed and stood up like a robot, sweat running down his chest and sides. "Did you do that?!", asked Jack in an angry tone. Rhys couldn't breathe. Pictures of his own death flooded through his mind like ghosts _what is he going to do with me?_ , that was the only thing he could think of in that moment.

"HEY!! I've asked 'cha somethin'!" Rhys flinched when he got pulled out of his disturbing fantasies. He starred at Jack. "Y-yes, sir."

"Gimme his chair", dictated the CEO to Henderson. The teacher promptly stopped picking up the pretzels, which have been fallen down during the incident, and took Rhys' chair to Jack.

"I'm gonna have a talk with you after this... class", said Jack, still pissed.

Rhys didn't dare to move. The student looked seriously terrified! Some strands of his brown, curly hair stuck messy to his temples, his cheeks were flushed in a bright red and his hands were shaking.

The cybernetic boy looked straight forward but sometimes he could see in the corner of his eye that Jack was looking at him. If he didn't know it better, Rhys would have thought that the older male was checking him out, which was totally unthinkable! (At least he told himself that over and over again.)

After one hour (in which every minute like a whole hour itself felt) rang the bell. Henderson dismissed the class with the information, that there would be a test the next day. _Great_ , thought Rhys, _I literally paid no attention at all...._ Rhys noticed Vaughns worried look as he left the classrom. And he also noticed the flirty glances, some of the girls shot to Jack, which the president just replied with a wink.

He slowly turned his head to look at Rhys. Handsome Jack scanned him insistently (especially his right (cybernetic) arm and his ridiculously long legs). After the door was closed and they were alone, broke Jack the silence: "why don't ya come to ol' pal Handsome Jack, kitten, mhh?", his voice was surprisingly relaxed.

Rhys knees felt like jelly, as he walked over to Jack. He stood now right in front of the powerful man. "So.. uhhmm... sorry, what was your name again?" "It's Rhys, s-sir", Jack looked at him in surprise. "Rhys?! Like Reese's?! Those peanut-butter-cups?", Jack started laughing.

Rhys expected everything! Screaming, choking, maybe even a headshot. But not... this.

After a few more moments of laughing said Jack: "You pretty humiliated me there, pumkin. Y'know that?!"

"Yes, sir", answered Rhys, starring at the floor. "And I'll do anything to make it up to you ...Just please don't kill me", the last part was more like a whisper.

"Kill you?", asked Jack "yeah thought 'bout that... but after your pretty little offer, I might think about it", he said and added, lifting a brow at Rhys: "seriously anything?"

"Yes, anythi-", in that moment noticed Rhys the bulge in Jacks pants. A heat in his cheeks started rising as he looked at the man.

Without even thinking about it, he hesitantly moved to Jacks lap and started palming him through his pants. "anything", he whispered as his lips moved closer to the presidents face.

Jack let out a shaky breath before kissing Rhys deeply and taking of the vest, the boy was wearing. Rhys moaned into the kiss, as he felt his own dick harden in his pants. His metal hand was starting to unbutton his own shirt while his flesh hand kept pleasing Jack.

The older male broke the kiss and started to suck on the students neck. Dark spots formed on the pale skin of Rhys' collarbone. When Rhys reached out for Jacks belt, grabbed the CEO his wrist and dictated him to stand up.

Rhys feared that he might have gone to far but he was quickly proven wrong when Jack pushed him against Hendersons desk, kissing him again while removing Rhys' pants, leaving the younger man in his boxers, his erection even more visible now than before but Jack paid more attention to the underwear the kid was wearing.

His boxers were in a bright yellow with Jacks face printed on them and "Handsome Jack" being written on the waistband.

"Whoa", said Jack, eyes widening overdramaticly. "I mean, holy shit, kiddo I've never seen these before, where'd you get that?!", he asked chuckling. "I... umm", Rhys stuttered. Jack laughed as Rhys blushed. "But y'know what's even more interesting than those panties?", he asked pulling the Handsome Jack boxers down, leaving Rhys now fully exposed.

The younger man bit his lip when Jack started to massage the head of Rhys' cock. "Ah, ah cupcake. I wanna hear you!", coed Jack, squeezing Rhys' length to underline his order. The moan, that escaped Rhys' lips, seemed to be very pleasing to Jack, according to the smile forming on his incredibly handsome face.

Jack turned Rhys around, still stroking his dick. Next thing the boy heard was the sound of Jacks zipper and a muffled 'fuck' from the older male. "Bad news, pumpkin. Don't have any lube...", Jacks hand left the others erection. Rhys whined at the loss of contact with his hero. He turned his head seeing Jack frowning. "As much as I'd like to fuck that pretty little ass of yours, I'm not gonna do it without-" "In my backpack.", said Rhys blushing when he realised what he just said. Jack lifted a brow at him, then threw his jeans somewhere in the corner of the classroom to walk, in his boxers, over to the boys table, where his backpack stood.

Jack lifted Rhys' bag up, opened the zipper and spread all of the content on the table. Rhys watched him. Jack whistled through his teeth when he saw the stuff inside of Rhys' Rucksack. "At least my face isn't on the lube", he said more to himself than to Rhys, when he found what he was searching for and walked back to the younger boy to end what they started.

Jack coated his fingers in lube and pushed his index finger into Rhys' hole. A second followed and quickly the third. Jack was amazing with his hand but it wasn't enough for Rhys. "More p-please", he pressed out between those sweet little sounds he made. "You want my cock, don't you sweetheart?!", asked Jack teasingly curling his fingers inside the boy, which made Rhys groan, both in conformance and pleasure but he knew that Jack wanted words. "Please, I-I want to feel your dick inside me."

Jack removed his fingers and pulled his boxers down. Rhys heard the lube pack open a second time before Jack covered his dick with the slick substance. The material of the table felt cold against Rhys' cheek when Jack grabbed his nape and bend him over the desk. He could feel the tip of the presidents cock slightly pushing against his entrance, when he suddenly thrusted into him with so much power, it almost hurt but the pleasure overlayed it.

Rhys could have screamed but he was to scared that anyone could hear them so he tried to keep his mouth shut. Jack grabbed a hand full of his hair and pulled the boys head backwards. "Purr for me kitten", he whispered into Rhys' ear, nibbling playfully on his earlobe, a groan escaped Jacks lips when he started to move his hips.

Some of Rhys' precum dropped on Hendersons desk. The thought of him cleaning up the mess they made, made Rhys' dick twitch in excitement. Jack grabbed the brunettes cock and pumped it contemporary with his thrusts. Sounds of pleasure (mostly from Rhys) filled the room.

Jack thrusts (and so his strokes) became harder and faster, starting to hit Rhys' prostate with every thrust of his hip. The sensation of Jacks cock hitting the sensitive place in Rhys' body drove him absolutely crazy. "God, you're tight babe. You're my little slut, ain't ya?!", that pushed Rhys over the edge. He could feel the orgasm roll through his body, his cum spreading on the table. Jack released his load in Rhys few thrusts later.

The older male pulled away and sat, heavily panting down, his back leaning against the desk. Rhys sat down next to him feeling Jacks cum dripping out of him. Both men just sat next to each other enjoying the afterglow, not saying a word.

Jack rested his head against the metal of the table, closing his eyes for a second before braking the silence: "y'know why I was here today?" Rhys turned his head slightly to look at Jack. The presidents, usually perfectly styled, hair fell messy apart, a little bit of sweat ran down his forehead and his chest rose and sunk in an almost hypnotic rhythm. "No", he answered tired, his throat sore from moaning.

"I need a new PA" Jack looked at Rhys' eyes, searching for some kind of reaction but the kid was to tired to process that information. "Would you like to take that job?"


End file.
